efedshistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Joseph Diamond
Joseph Moses Diamond '''(born December 28th, 1985), known in-ring as just '''Joseph Diamond, is a Canadian professional wrestler, who is currently signed with British professional wrestling promotion Royal Wrestling Kingdom (RWK) and the American based promotion Precision Wrestling, where he is a former Intercontinental Champion. Diamond's rise to popularity came with his debut on Sony Storm in late 2015. His success with the company was fleeting, where he held a record of one win and seven losses. When the promotion closed down in mid-2016, Diamond, along with a large portion of the Sony Storm roster, moved to Precision, an American promotion run on the same ideals as that of Sony Storm. This is where Diamond popularized himself. Diamond is also a member of the legendary Diamond family and is a third generation superstar The grandson of Vincent Diamond, a pioneer in the wrestling industry, he never became a champion himself, but he did, behind the scenes fight against discrimination in the Canadian independent circuit. Joseph Diamond's father, Christopher Diamond is a two time worlds champion in addition to being a eight time tag team champion with his partner Joey Albertson. Diamond is a father of twin seven year old girls, Anna and Nicole. He is currently married to defence lawyer Kristen Day. The pair met at the age of 21 and were married by 25. Diamond's been quoted as saying his life in the ring and his life out of the ring are one in the same. In a 2016 interview he said "when I walk out in front of the people, yknow, people think I'm playing it up or I'm flexing. Not even a little bit, man, not even a little bit," his personality in the ring has been called "douchey" and "unbearable" by fans of the promotions he works in. Diamond has retorted these jeers by saying "I would be a lot more receptive towards the fans if they were more receptive to me. If you come up to me after the show and you treat me with something resembling respect, then I'll give it up for you. But as soon as I'm on that stage, if the people boo me, the way I treat them, it's all on them." Diamond is unpopular with the audience he performs for, and his successes in the business seem to be in spite of the fans who show him grief. The fans see Diamond as someone who hides behind his family and families legacy to gain his success and to get wins. He weasels his way to victories, bending the rules as he sees necessary. In Precision, Diamond goes by the nickname "The Old Prince" as a reference to his fathers nickname, "The New King", Joseph, seeing himself as a veteran of the industry who's overlooked by younger, less worthy adversaries, rose to the top. The nickname was recently denounced by Diamond in his first appearance in RWK, where he said that over the last year, he had turned himself from The Old Prince to "The New King", that he had finally stepped into his fathers footsteps, and had taken his seat upon the throne. Diamond has also used multiple entangles about the strengths and durability of diamond's to describe himself. His promos often end with him saying "Diamonds are forever", or "Diamond is forever", a reference to jewelry commercials from the 1960s. Diamond also says he is "unbreakable, unbeatable, untouchable, undeniable, unreachable, and unattainable", amongst a myriad of other "un" based words. Early Life Professional Wrestling Career Early Career Sony Storm & Losing Streak Saturday Night Precision (2016 - Present) Debut against Bill Bronson and Injury Return and "Undefeated" Streak Intercontinental Championship WrestleDynasty and First Defeat Face Turn TLC 2016 Rivalry With Jack Rogue Losing Streak II & Heel Turn Second Intercontinental Championship Rivalry With Buster Gates Royal Wrestling Kingdom (2017 - Present) ''' '''Debut Formation of CLIQUE Personal Life In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Diamond in the Rough (pop-out corner enzuigiri) - 2015 - 2015; used as a signature afterwards ** Blood Diamond (inverted lifted DDT) - 2015 - 2016 '' ** ''Diamond's Edge (crucifix powerbomb) - 2016 - 2017; adopted by Joseph's brother Alexander ** Diamond Twist (discuss corner big boot) - 2016 - present ** Unbreakable Facebreaker (double knee facebreaker) - 2016 - present ** Top Rope 24K Facebuster (diving single legged bulldog) - 2017 - present; used sparingly * Signature Moves ** The Prince's DDT (duck under DDT) - 2017 - present ** Diamond in the Rough (pop-out corner enzuigiri) - 2015 - present ** 24 Karat Facebuster (single legged bulldog) - 2016 - present ** Drop Top (uranage) - 2016 - present * Managers ** Alexander Diamond ** Christopher Diamond * Entrance Theme(s) ** Diamonds From Sierra Leone by Kanye West Championships and Accomplishments Saturday Night Precision * Intercontinental Champion (two times)